Playing Cards
by RippingWingsOffButterflys
Summary: Hawke's companions need the spotlight every once and a while. Ace Empare decides that time is now. Following Hawke throughout the story-line of Dragon Age 2, Ace Empare tell's what it's like to be in Hawke's shadow, doing all the work, while Hawke takes the glory. She'll play Hawke's game. (Hopefully the story is better than the summary) FenrisxOC M!HawkexMerrill


-Note* This is a FenrisxOC M! HawkexMerril Story.

I'd like to thank "The-red-eyed-hunter" for helping me. Without her this story would've never gotten started! If you haven't already you should check out all of her stories. They're amazing!

There will be a Character BIO on my profile for Ace and Lillian.

**Stressed words. **_Thoughts. _**_Dreams. __Flashbacks._** Documents

_Thanks and Enjoy!-_

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragon Age 2. I own nothing in this story but my OC 's

...

Playing Cards _  
_Chapter One: Promises, promises.

The smell of death followed them, no matter how fast they ran from it. Lothering, once their home, was now up in flames. With a painful heart, Ace looked back towards her home, knowing the Darkspawn had taken over. Shaking her head, she remembered the promises she made.

_"Get to Kirkwall, keep your little sister safe, and find Mayra! "_

Nodding to herself she grabbed the hand of her little sister, Lillian.

"Run, Lil!" Ace said.

"But, I can't anymore! I-"

As Darkspawn gained on them, Ace felt the tug of fear inside her.

"You must!" She almost screamed in panic.

The Darkspawn came closer, and with a snarl the creature lashed out at Ace and her sister As quick as she could, Ace grabbed one of the twin daggers that rested on her back and struck out hitting the Hurlock's blade. The shriek of metal grinding so close was tone deafening, but the sick beauty of it all was too much to walk away from. As always, the feeling of engaging in a battle thrilled her.

She could hear the Hurlock growl as it pushed more force on the blade, and much to her dismay, it managed to shove her backwards, making her stability on the ground worse. A quiet whimper was heard behind her as Lil was standing behind her.

"Ace!" She heard Lillian yelling.

"Get away, Lil!" She grunted out, as she used every muscle in her arm to stop the Darkspawn from putting it's sword into her flesh.

A sudden terrified scream came from Lilian, and with a quick glance Ace looked behind her. She saw another Hurlock approaching them. 'More Darkspawn. Great.' she thought.  
With a roar, Ace grabbed the monster's sword with one of her bare hands, and stabbed the dagger repeatedly into its neck. A startled yelp and gasp escaped it, and eventually it fell dead on the ground. Without time to think, she pushed Lillian roughly out of the way. She saw how her sister fell on the ground with a yelp and then Ace threw the dagger towards the running Darkspawn.  
She hoped that her practice would help her as she saw the dagger fly. Within seconds, it hit the eye of the Darkspawn, who cried out furious.

Ace grabbed the second dagger on her back and ran with the weapon in her hand. As it was mewling, Ace jumped on the Darkspawn and stabbed it wherever she could. Letting out his last breath, Ace panted heavily as she looked slightly horrified at the dead body. Her light hair was hanging before her eyes, but she didn't care. She could only look at what was underneath her.

Forcing herself to calm down, she stood up. Ace looked back at Lillian, whose eyes were darting back and forth at the body next to her, and the one Ace had killed first, completely shock. Somehow, Ace managed to get a smile on her face and stretched her hand out towards her little sister.

"Oh, these thing are even slower than grandmother, right sister?" Ace joked as Lillian stood up.

Shaking, the dark haired girl covered her eyes, horrified at the sight.

"Maker's breath... you just killed two of those... things and you just-" She didn't finish her sentence and uncovered her eyes again.

"Don't worry, Lil. I'll protect you, as big sister should, right?" Ace said with a big smile.

She walked over at the Darkspawn and looked into his dead glassy eyes. Although she was joking, she was as afraid as her younger sister. But she had to remain strong. Had to continue smiling. She made a promise to get them safe, to get to the free marches and tell their older sister in Kirkwall what happened to their parents, and that's what she'll do.

Looking at the road ahead, Ace could only imagine how many more monsters were waiting for them. But fearing them was not option. She looked over at Lillian, who was terrified, although Ace could see she was trying to hide it. With an affectionate gesture, Ace offered her hand for her sister. The girl grabbed it, and Ace squeezed.

"Don't worry, sister. We'll get to Kirkwall, somehow."

Walking forward, their hands remained connected, Ace felt herself doubting her own words.

…...The clang of the metal made Ace wince as her dagger clashed with a Genlock's blade. The creature pushed against it's own blade, trying to make her stumble.

She was no warrior. She didn't have the strength but she did have skill. She quickly moved to the left sliding her blade along the monsters dagger before dropping it all together. As the Genlock stumbled forward Ace ran behind it and kicked it in the back with all her might. The monster fell forward with a grunting sound, then lay still.

Ace waited for it to move or make a sound. It did neither.

"_Perhaps its playing dead."_

She waited a few seconds, before kicking the Genlock roughly in the side, rolling it over.

"_You've got to be kidding me."_

The Genlock's own blade was stuck in it's chest. Ace scoffed lightly and picked up her dagger, putting it away.

"Lillian! Its safe to-"

"Ace!"

Lillian ran from behind a large rock, her blue eyes full of fear. She bolted behind her sister.

"Whats wrong with-"

Ace was cut off by harsh growling. She turned towards the rock Lillian was hiding behind. A large Hurlock stepped forward, unsheathing it's blade. Ace took a defensive stance drawing her twin daggers.

"Run, Lillian."

"But I-"

The Hurlock charge forward, ready to attack.

"I said run!" Ace screamed.

She tried her best to get in the way of the monster and her sister, before darting towards it.

Metal screeched once again as their blades hit, causing sparks to fly. Ace could barley hold her ground as the Hurlock swung it blade at her over and over again. Ace could barely keep up with it. As the creature's blade swung close to her head she ducked down and touched the ground with her hand, disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

At least it looked that way. She was actually moving to fast for the eye to see. She dashed behind the Hurlock and stuck her blades into it's back.

The monster turned around, and knocked her down, taking the blades from its back and flinging them to the ground.

"Ace!"

Ace tried her best to scramble to her feet but panic was making her knees weak. The Hurlock moved closer raising the blade over it's head.

"_Move Ace! Move!"_

The Hurlock stepped forward, standing right above her now, it's blade ready to strike.

"_Lillian! I made a promise! I never break a promise!"_

Ace grabbed one of the throwing knives that rested on her waist. Using her other hand she pushed herself up slashing the Hurlocks stomach. It dropped it's blade and stumbled back, trying to close the wound on its torso.

Ace rolled to the right and kicked it in the side of it leg, stunning it momentarily. She jumped up looking towards her sister.

"_What the-"_

Lillian stood with six other people, three men and three women. One of the men stepped forward bring a wooden staff into view.

"_A mage."_

"Get down!" He yelled.

Ace ducked down, covering her head with her hands.

Loud popping and sizzling followed. Ace slowly uncovered her head and turned around. The Large Hurlock was burnt to a crisp, steam rose off of it, making it look like a roasted pig.

"Ace! Are you okay?!"

Lillian rushed to her sisters side, along with the other six people.

"Never better, Lil." Ace smiled at her sister.

Lillian grabbed Ace's hand helping her stand.

"Are you sure your okay? I could heal you." One of the women stepped forward, she had short black hair.

"No thank you. I'm fine, but a question if I may? Who are you?" Ace asked the group.

The dark haired women smiled at her. "My name is Bethany, this is my mother, LeeAndra, my twin brother, Carver." She gestured to an eldery woman who smiled and a young, dark haired man. "And this is my older brother Hawke." The mage "Hawke" smiled at Ace.

A redheaded woman spoke up from behind Bethany. "I am Aveline Vallen, and this is my Husband Sir Wesley." The man on her shoulder nodded weakly.

"Well, I'm Alexandra Empare, and this is my little sister, Lillian Empare." Ace showed a toothy smile. "We're going north, for Kirkwall, were are you heading?"

Hawke spoke up. "We're heading to Kirkwall as well."

"Well, your heading the wrong way, sir. Kirkwall isn't to the south." Ace said.

"The Darkspawn have control of the north. The only way out is to the south." Hawke smiled at the sisters. "Your welcome to come along with us."

Ace looked at her sister and then to Hawke. If the only way to Kirkwall was to go south, the by the Maker she'd do it. She made a promise after all.

"Very well, we're going south now Lillian."


End file.
